Don't Hide
by Alexis.Danaan
Summary: B-Day fic for TuesdayMidnight! Harry's tired of being "The Saviour" for everyone, including his fame crazed girlfriend Ginny. Sometimes, all he wants is to go back to a certain Manor, and hide there in the dungeons, waiting for history to repeat itself.
1. Chapter 1

Dearest Heidi,

First off, a very Happy Birthday to my fellow dancer in public'er and partner in future kidnapping-of-beautiful-men scheme! This little birthday fic was once just a little drabble, but it grew into something more. Then I looked at it, thought to myself, "Nah, that doesn't work" and chopped it in half. Then, as I was struck with another idea, it started to grow yet again. It's kind of like hair in this respect, no? You grow it out, you cut it off, it grows again, you give it a trim, maybe style it a bit, throw in some pizzazz...too far? Oookay!

Long story short, have a brilliant day darlin', you definitely deserve it!

**Don't Hide**

Harry Potter hadn't seen Draco Malfoy in years. In fact, the last time he had seen the blonde, he had been seventeen years old and covered in blood. The years had been kind to his former nemesis; the once pointy features of his face had smoothed out into hard angles of manhood, his once lanky body was now lithe and lean, reminding Harry of a swimmer's form. He still had the impeccable taste of one raised in high society but he no longer wore an air of superiority. Of course, that didn't mean that he was suddenly the life of the party, welcoming people with open arms and telling crude jokes at the bar, but one was no longer put off by his mere presence.

Harry stood in his stiff dress robes as he watched the people mingle around the room. Ginny stood by his side her arm looped through his and her fingers clutching at his forearm. She was talking to Luna about something but Harry was no longer paying attention. He hated attending these things but he _despised_ it when Ginny did her 'girlfriend of the Hero' act, as she had done when they entered. She loved to remind the world that Harry was _hers_ by clinging to him whenever they were in public. There wouldn't be a single photo from this shindig where she wasn't glued to his side. Merlin, she had even waved to the crowd as they entered. She was worse than the bloody Muggle Queen.

Harry watched as Draco walked over with Pansy Parkinson beside him, they were chatting animatedly, both using their hands to gesticulate as they headed for the drinks. It was hard to tear his eyes away from Malfoy's face, but somehow, he managed. That, of course, didn't stop his mind from racing back three years in time.

Draco had defected during the war and joined the Order in the fight against Voldemort. Draco would tell you that he had defected from the moment that Dumbledore offered him another option at the top of the Astronomy Tower and perhaps it was true, but he only started really working for the Order halfway through his Seventh Year. Harry had been surprised to find out that Draco had been a crucial element in finding out information about Voldemort's whereabouts and his intentions.

But what had shocked Harry even more had been the night that he and Draco ended up trapped together in the Malfoy Manor. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been captured and put in the bowels of the manor with Luna and Olivander, they had only been there for a few hours when Harry was dragged out by Bellatrix and brought upstairs for an interrogation. The swelling in his face hadn't gone down yet, which made it hard for them to determine if he really was Harry Potter or not. Draco had been brought in by his father and told to determine if they had finally captured the Dark Lord's greatest enemy.

But Malfoy had not been able to do it.

He had stood there and shook his head numbly, looking at Harry curled up on the floor. Harry could see the recognition in his eyes and knew that Draco was aware of exactly who was on the floor in front of him. But he had not been able to tell his father that the man's greatest dream had just come true. Harry had never seen Malfoy Senior so angry as his son mumbled something that sounded like 'dunno' and shrugged his shoulders, trying to shuffle away.

Harry remembered the screams as Draco thrashed on the floor, his own father pointing a wand at him and screaming "_Crucio!_" over and over again. Harry had always known that Lucius Malfoy was a slimy git but he had never thought that the man would torture his own son. Harry had reached out and grabbed the other boy's hand, trying to take some of the pain from him. At that moment, holding Draco's tightly clenched fist in his own hand, Harry had wished that he could turn around and give himself up, if only it would stop Draco's pain. If there was one thing Harry couldn't stand, it was to see someone else hurt because of him.

But he couldn't do that. Too many people would end up hurt if Harry had given himself up, and he had known that even as he felt tears leak out the side of his swollen eyes. He had watched Draco's veins pop out on his neck until the boy passed out from the pain, his brain shutting down in protection. Lucius had simply ordered the other Death Eaters to take his son down to a cell and put him in with Harry.

"Let's see if his memory returns to him then, and perhaps the Dark Lord will return quickly," Malfoy had muttered, sweeping from the room as if he had merely punished a disobedient House Elf.

Harry and Draco were thrown in a cell by themselves. It was isolated from the others and Harry could not hear anything other than the occasional scuttle of a rat or the dripping of a leaky pipe. Harry, in much better shape than Draco, had crawled over to the blonde and settled him between his own legs, trying to get him off the floor as much as possible. He knew from personal experience that when Draco woke, he would be in immense pain for a while and the hard angles of the stone floor would not comfort him. Harry hoped that the soft warmth of his own body would.

He had held Draco in his arms for hours, the blonde head under his chin, and eventually he drifted off. When he finally woke, it was to the shifting of the body on top of his. Draco sat up slowly and looked at Harry with tired eyes.

"I'm sorry," Draco had said, quietly.

It was the first time Harry had ever heard the Slytherin utter those words. Without thinking, Harry had reached out and cupped Draco's cheek with his hand, rubbing his thumb against the tear stained skin.

"I understand," Harry whispered.

Draco nodded and, without looking Harry in the eye, settled back down in the circle of the Gryffindor's arms. Harry shifted around to get comfortable and began stroking Draco's blonde hair. It was soft as silk and as Harry carded his fingers through it, he realized that this was something he had wanted to do for a long time. Draco's hair had always stood out, so unique, so beautiful that it would be feminine on anyone else. Draco sighed and buried his face in Harry's neck, his warm breath making Harry shiver.

But then he felt something else touch his neck and his body froze. Draco Malfoy's lips had parted and gently sucked on the side of Harry's neck. As soon as Harry froze, Draco did too. He pulled back and Harry saw that his usually pale skin was flushed a brilliant red.

"I...uh...I shouldn't—I thought—I'm gonna g—"

Harry cut off his words by pulling Draco back towards his body. He didn't think about it when he grabbed the back of Draco's neck, bringing his face closer to Harry's. He didn't think about it when his lips met Draco's, or when Draco's mouth opened under his, or when he reached out with his tongue to taste. Harry was beyond thinking. He acted on instinct.

"Harry, darling?"

Ginny's voice snapped Harry out of his memories and he started violently. She was smiling at him but it was tight and her eyes were searching his almost suspiciously. She stepped up close to him and wound her arms around his waist. Harry tried to shuffle backwards without her noticing but as her body pressed up against his he knew that it was a lost cause.

Ginny's eyes widened at the feel of his half erection pressed against her stomach, "Do you want to get out of here, Harry?"

Harry nearly coughed in her face. He and Ginny had, naturally, gotten back together after the war and they had been dating for three and a half years now, but Harry dreaded each and every night that she went home with him. He hated lying to her, he hated pretending, but he just couldn't tell her the truth. She would never understand, and he didn't think that anyone else would either.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Somehow, Harry managed to disentangle himself from Ginny and put off her advances. He fled to the men's toilets, away from the prying people, away from the social climbers and most importantly, away from Ginny. He saw Hermione glance at him worriedly as he fled but he gave her no thought, he was used to her fretting over him, she was almost as bad as Mrs. Weasley these days.

Harry reached the toilets, let himself in and closed the door behind him. He took out his wand and waved it at the door, locking it so that only someone actually intending to use the loo would be able to get in. Anyone who was trying to follow him, for whatever reasons, would find the door impenetrable.

He made his way to the sinks and put his hands under the spout. The enchanted taps gave him a rush of water in the exact temperature that he wanted: ice cold. He cupped his hands and splashed his face repeatedly, making sure to get some on the back of his neck. When he was done, he closed his eyes, leaned on the sink and let the excess water drip off of his face. He hadn't stood there for very long when he heard the door open.

Instantly, Harry straightened and reached for one of the magically warmed towels. He wiped his face and turned around to provide some sort of excuse to whoever had just walked in on him on the verge of a breakdown.

Draco Malfoy was standing there, his eyes wide, his mouth partially open, staring at Harry in shock.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Malfoy asked quietly. There was no scorn in his voice, despite the fact that he called Harry by his last name.

"Uh, hiding," Harry admitted, feeling more than a little foolish.

Malfoy quirked an eyebrow, "Surely not from the Weaselette?" There was a touch of the old Malfoy in his voice, the sarcasm seeping into his tone.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, "She's on the list, yeah. But then again, so is almost everyone out there." He gestured to the door behind Malfoy.

"Almost?" Draco asked.

"Well, yeah, I mean I've got nothing against the House Elves," Harry smiled.

"You're a git," Draco said, moving forward to lean against the sink beside Harry's. Harry felt his heart beat pick up exponentially. "So why are you hiding? I thought the Hero of the Wizarding World hid from no one?"

Harry snorted, "You heard wrong," he sighed, "I hate these function things. Everyone's so fake."

Draco shrugged, "You get used to it."

Harry shook his head, "You grew up with it."

"Touché," Draco said.

They fell silent. Both of them leaning against their respective sinks and staring at the loos. Harry's mind flew back to the last time they had been alone together. The scenery was considerably better but Harry couldn't deny that he'd rather be in the Malfoy Manor dungeons with Draco in his lap again than standing here in his stiff robes wondering what the hell the man beside him could possibly be thinking.

"You look good," Harry said, trying to fill the silence and instantly cursing his tongue, "I mean, you look like you're doing well."

Harry was afraid to look at Draco, knowing that his face was bright red, but he heard the smile in Draco's voice, "I'm alright. Things have been slowly getting better. You look pretty good yourself."

"I'm trying," Harry muttered.

"Trying to what?" Draco asked.

Harry opened his mouth to reply but they were interrupted by a loud and insistent pounding on the door, "Harry? Harry are you in there? Are you okay? _Harry?_"

Draco strode to the door and with a tap of his wand, undid the charm Harry had placed on it. Harry didn't bother to move. He was too tired to care about the fact that Ginny was on the other side of that door and that she would probably be livid. Draco pulled the door open but stood in the way so that Ginny couldn't rush past him.

"Weaselette, it's been a while. Can't say that I mind, though," Draco drawled. He was all Slytherin now, there wasn't a trace of the softer Malfoy that Harry knew to exist.

"Malfoy!" Ginny spat, "What have you done to Harry, I know he came in here and then _you_ went in and he hasn't come out! _What have you done to him!_"

Draco tisked, "My, my, you should trust your date more than that Weaselette, he's quite fine. Sometimes blokes chat while in the loo, you know."

Draco moved aside so that Ginny could see Harry leaning against the sink. "What could he possibly have to say to _you_, Malfoy?" Ginny hissed after having assured herself that Harry was, indeed, okay.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Draco drawled. Harry was surprised to hear that his voice was pure _sex_ as he said it. What wasn't surprising was how Ginny blushed or how Harry's dick twitched in the confines of his trousers.

"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy!" Ginny yelled, her face almost as red as her hair. She turned to Harry, "Are you coming?"

"In a minute," Harry said, waving his hand at her in a dismissive gesture that he knew was being rude but he couldn't bring himself to really care. Ginny's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed before she stalked away. Draco turned around and grinned at Harry.

"Sorry, there are only so many things I can change about myself, and hating her is not one of them," Despite his words, Draco was unrepentant and Harry knew that he shouldn't, but he wanted to laugh. He couldn't hold back the smile.

"Thank you," Harry said quietly.

"For what?" Draco asked, still smiling. It was amazing what a genuine smile did to Draco Malfoy's face, it was as if someone lit him up from the inside.

"For making me smile," Harry said.

Draco nodded, "Any time."

Harry nodded as well and headed for the door. Just before he would have to pass Draco, the man in question stepped forward to slightly block Harry's path. To anyone looking at them it would seem that Draco was merely murmuring something in Harry's ear as he passed, which he did. What no one else would see was the soft touch of Draco's fingers against Harry's right palm.

"I mean it, Harry. Any. Time."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

When Harry left the party that night he didn't need to give Ginny any excuses as to why he couldn't come over or why she couldn't stay the night with him. She was already too pissed off at him to even contemplate it. He didn't even have to kiss her goodnight. He couldn't believe his luck.

On top of that, there was the whole encounter with Draco.

All in all, the night hadn't been _that_ bad.

Harry stripped out of his fancy dress robes and left them over the back of his chair. Krecher would take care of them in the morning. Naked, Harry headed for his shower, wanting to get the sweat and the scent of Ginny's perfume off of his body. He turned on a few of the many taps and watched as coloured water began to pour out of several shower heads. Like the Prefect bathroom at Hogwarts, Harry had an enchanted bathroom. Actually, most of Harry's house was a jumbled mix of Muggle and Wizarding lifestyles. He kept a toaster because he was ruddy horrible at charming his bread into toast but had a charmed cupboard to keep his goods cold instead of a fridge. He kept a telly next to his Wizarding Wireless radio and his Muggle photo's sat quietly next to the Wizarding ones that still hadn't gotten tired of trying to goad their silent companions into action.

Harry stepped into the glass shower and let the different coloured jets hit his body. He felt cleaner from the instant the water started to wash the grime off of his body. He grabbed his soap and began to lather up, rubbing his hands over his chest. His nipples pebbled and Harry let his fingers linger there, teasing them. He thought back to the bathroom, when Draco's soft fingers had stroked his palm, and he imagined what it would feel like to have Malfoy's fingers on his nipples...again.

_Draco's fingers fumbled with Harry's shirt, clumsily undoing the buttons as their mouths worked together furiously. Harry sucked Draco's bottom lip into his mouth and bit on it gently. Draco moaned into Harry's mouth and Harry felt the sound reverberate through his body and into his cock. He felt Draco's cool, slim fingers suddenly touching his chest, smoothing away his Muggle button down shirt and tracing the shape of his all too prominent ribs. Those hands moved upwards and then Draco's thumbs and forefingers were gently pinching Harry's nipples. _

Harry squeezed a dollop of soap into his hand and reached down to take his half hard prick in his hand. He squeezed gently and slowly began to stroke himself, letting his mind wander back to the night he discovered that he wasn't just _curious_ about other men, that he in fact _wanted_ men.

_Harry gasped as his hips thrust upwards, instinctively seeking out friction. Draco took advantage of Harry's open mouth and plunged his tongue in, sweeping across Harry's own and tasting him fully. Draco shifted on Harry's lap and spread his legs so he could straddle the man beneath him. Harry felt it as Draco's cock came in contact with his own and he was ashamed to hear a whimper escape him. He reached up and slipped his hands under Draco's black jumper, feeling the white button down underneath it and pulling it out of his trousers. As soon as Harry could, he had his fingers on Draco's bare skin; he let his hands roam the blonde's waist, his chest, his back, feeling as much of him as he could._

"_Harry, I...I...please," Draco murmured against Harry's mouth and he realized that they were both shaking. _

_Harry knew what he wanted, he wanted to feel more of Draco, but he didn't know how to go about getting that. Rubbing his thumbs against Draco's ribs, he whispered, "Show me."_

_Draco pulled back and stared at him for a second, his eyes searching for something in Harry's gaze. Whatever it was that he was looking for, he must have found it because he dove for Harry's mouth once again. They kissed, hard, as Draco's hands quickly undid Harry's buckle. _

_Harry, knowing where this would lead, followed Draco's example and reached for the blonde's trousers. Before he could get farther than the zipper, Harry felt Draco's hand on his cock and everything else ceased to matter._

Harry's hand was the only one on his dick now but he tried not to think about that as he stroked faster. He leaned against the side of his shower for support and used his other hand to mimic Draco's hands on his skin.

"_Oh, Merlin!" Harry gasped, his head falling back against the stone wall. Draco leaned forward and sucked on Harry's neck, licking his way down to the other boy's collarbone. Harry felt Draco stroking him gently with one hand and revelled in the feeling of it, totally forgetting that he had had a mission of his own previously. He was lost in the feeling of Draco's hand on him, feeling that coiling in his gut tighten with each stroke. Suddenly, he felt Draco's grip shift and another sensation joined that of the hand against his skin. He looked down and saw that Draco had finished what he should have been doing. Draco's cock was now alongside Harry's and the sight of it made him groan, loudly._

"_Shhh..." Draco whispered._

"_I'm sorry...I can't...fuck, that's hot," Harry moaned quietly, watching as Draco took Harry's hand and wrapped it around their cocks. Together, they stroked each other and themselves at the same time. The sight alone nearly made Harry come undone. He thrust upwards instinctively and heard Draco moan. He tore his eyes away from their dicks to look at the blonde who had let his head fall back and was now thrusting into their combined hands. Harry was sure that he had never seen something so beautiful, nor so erotic. _

"_Harry," Draco whispered, his eyes closed in pleasure, his head tilted back, "Please, Harry...I..."_

"_Tell me," Harry moaned, thrusting up towards the blonde._

_Draco leaned forward, letting his forehead rest against Harry's, and grabbed Harry's free hand in his own. He guided Harry's hand to his ass and slipped it into his unbuttoned trousers. Harry could feel the smooth skin of Draco's rounded ass against his palm and he squeezed it instinctively._

"_Please, touch me," Draco begged, his breath ragged against Harry's face. _

_Harry knew what Draco was asking for, he had done it to himself once before, and he was too caught up in the moment to hesitate. Harry pulled his hand out from Draco's trousers and quickly stuck his finger in his mouth, getting as much saliva on it as he could before he returned his hand. Because Draco was straddling him, the blondes ass cheeks were already spread and it was easier for him to find what he sought. Gently, Harry rubbed the puckered skin of Draco's arse, wetting the area. Instantly, Draco thrust harder into their combined hands and Harry could hear the other boy's breath catch. Slowly, Harry massaged the entrance and listened to Draco's needy whimpers._

_Harry was having a hard time holding on to rational thought and his own rapidly approaching orgasm. Draco was rutting against him in a manner that created the most delicious friction and Harry wasn't sure how much longer he could last like this. Gently, he pressed his finger against the tight ring of muscle and felt as Draco relaxed to let him in. He slipped his finger into the tight warmth of Draco's body and both of them groaned into each other's mouths._

"_Please," Draco was begging, pushing back against Harry's finger as Harry continued to stroke them. Draco seemed to lose the ability to multi-task in the wake of his pleasure and he dropped his head onto Harry's shoulder, sucking on the exposed skin there. Harry pushed his finger in as far as it would go and slowly withdrew it. He started to move faster and faster, trying to keep his hand in time with his thrusts, but it was hard when his hips seemed to be moving instinctually._

"_Harry, I'm..I'm..go—"_

_Draco's words were cut off in a gasp as he arched. His muscles clenched around Harry's finger and Harry felt Draco's dick pulsate in his hand seconds before warm spurts covered both of their hands. Harry's hand, now slick with Draco's cum, worked furiously over his own dick and in his mind he pictured something far more pleasurable being in Draco's arse when it tightened. It was all he needed and he came with a cry, covering both of their hands once again..._

Once again, Harry came while shouting his pleasure, throwing his head back as his release hit him and spilled over his hand. He continued to stroke himself gently, riding out the sensations for as long as he could, his chest heaving with exertion. When he knew the best of it was over he rinsed off his hand and grabbed the soap again so that he could clean up the mess he had just made.

He was always disappointed when it was over because the only time he knew that kind of pleasure was when he let himself slip away into a memory.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Harry thought about Draco's parting words for weeks. Six weeks, to be exact. Six weeks in which he wanked himself into oblivion while thinking about how the blonde's voice had been pure sex in that bathroom. Harry had no idea a simple sentence could turn him on so much, but when it came to Draco Malfoy, it seemed that anything was possible.

Ginny was, unfortunately, speaking to him again. She had given Harry quite an earful about how he should have defended her against Malfoy. When he had lacked an appropriate response she had gone off in a huff again and Harry had hoped that she would stop speaking to him all together, end it so he didn't have to, but she had come back to him mere hours later and told him that she understood.

"I know those functions are hard for you Harry," she had said, sympathy in her gaze, "You were just flustered and out of sorts because of all of the press. I forgive you."

Harry had said nothing, feeling like a coward for not telling her that he just didn't want to be with her. He hadn't wanted to be with Ginny since he was sixteen years old but when the war had ended he knew that it had been expected by everyone, including Ginny, that they get back together, get married and have a ton of babies. Harry hadn't been able to make himself ask her to marry him but he had, once again, done what he knew would please everyone and asked Ginny to be his girlfriend.

Of course, their relationship had been fraught with fights. Ginny wanted to move in together but Harry didn't want to give up Grimmauld Place, it was his last tie to his godfather. Ginny suggested moving in there and Harry insisted that she wouldn't like to live there. Ginny dropped hints about engagements, making Harry go to diamond stores with her, and getting fussy when he showed no interest. Ginny liked to talk about their future as if it were already set in stone, she had their children's name's picked out, where they would live, and how many dog's they would have. When Harry told her to focus on the present and not the distant future Ginny got upset that he considered their "happy life together" to be part of the distant future. He could never win.

But if he broke it off with Ginny he'd have to explain why and while he could lie to the rest of the Wizarding World he wouldn't be able to lie to his two best friends, Ron and Hermione.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Harry."

Harry turned to Ginny and smiled tightly, holding up a finger to indicate that she should give him a minute. He was in the middle of a conversation with Fred and George about their expansion plans. As their major investor and the one who got them started, the twins felt the need to keep him abreast of their business ventures. He appreciated it and enjoyed having an active hand in their success.

"We were thinking of buying out Zonkos in Hogsmead and with those extra profits from that location—" Fred was saying

"—because you know that one is a goldmine, with all the Hogwarts students—" George interjected.

"—we could look into shops near the other major schools—"Fred continued.

"—Durmstrang—"

"—Beauxbatons—"

"—Harvard—"

"—Munich—"

"—just to name a few," George finished, "_and_ if that goes well we ca—"

But instead of Fred finishing his twin's sentence as Harry expected, the red head was cut off by Harry's name being yelled shrilly.

"_Harry!_"

He turned and practically glared at Ginny, "I'm in the middle of a conversation here, Gin."

"Yeah, Gin, don't insult Mum and act like you were raised in a barn," Fred said.

"Cause we all know that Mum would box your ears if you were younger for doing that," George finished.

Ginny glared at all three of them and Harry was painfully aware that the conversation around the table had stopped.

"Yes well you can talk business _later_," Ginny said, "Now is the time for us to _socialize_ and I'm tired of hearing about the shop, I want to talk to Harry now."

Harry stared at his girlfriend with his mouth hanging open. Was she honestly _this_ immature? How had he never noticed? Or had he been ignoring it all these years? Harry briefly looked around the table and found that everyone was looking acutely embarrassed and the only person actually looking at Ginny was Fleur, and she was glaring.

Harry turned back to Ginny, "But here's the thing Gin, I don't want to talk to you. In fact, right now, I don't even want to be around you."

"But—" Ginny began but Harry ignored her and pushed back his chair.

Standing, he said, "Mrs. Weasley, thank you for dinner. It was, as always, incredible. I'm sorry for putting a damper on the evening." She smiled at him but it didn't meet her eyes, still she stood as he did and shuffled over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Take care of yourself, now, dear," she whispered in his ear.

"Stop by the office tomorrow, Harry, will you?" Arthur asked, standing as well and coming over to shake Harry's hand.

"We'll owl you Harry," the twins said in unison.

Harry nodded to the rest of the table, Ron shrugged and Hermione cast him a sympathetic grimace, before he turned and headed for the front door, intending to Disapparate immediately. He wasn't surprised when he heard Ginny's footsteps behind him.

"Harry! Harry, wait! I—"

Harry opened the door and turned on the front step so that he could face Ginny.

"No, Gin. I'm not waiting. I really don't want to be here anymore. I'm sick and tired with the childish way you act, contrary to what you may believe, the world does _not_ revolve around you. It's time you learned that."

Before Ginny could say a word, Harry turned on the spot and disappeared with a loud _Crack!_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ginny pelted Harry with owls daily. He had to start asking the secretary at the Auror Training office to redirect the owls back to his house in Grimmauld Place because they were becoming a nuisance to everyone in the office. Harry watched Ron sift through the letters that had been left on Harry's desk with a look akin to horror. Harry couldn't help but feel a little justified as he watched his best friend discover the madness that was his sister.

"She's barmy," Ron whispered faintly, picking up another letter and glancing at the address.

"She's obsessive," Harry said, "This happens every time we have an argument."

"But you two never fight," Ron said, putting down the letters in his hands.

"And you wonder why?" Harry said, grimacing at the mess on his desk. He pulled his wand out and banished the whole lot with a giant sweep of his arm.

"You're not going to read them?" Ron asked.

"They're all the same, so I may as well just read one. I'm not even sure I want to do that," Harry muttered.

"This happens...every time?" Ron asked, faintly.

"Well, I try to avoid fighting with her for this very reason," Harry said, plunking down at his now clean desk and taking out a sheet of parchment.

Ron dropped into the seat opposite Harry's desk and muttered, "Merlin's beard, mate. That's madness."

"Tell me about it," Harry muttered as he bowed his head over the parchment.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Please stop sending owls to the office. They're causing a disturbance and I'd hate to have to tell everyone who they're from. I don't imagine that would reflect positively on Arthur. I know that you want answers, but I just don't have any for you right now. I need my space and I'm asking you to please give that to me. From this point on, consider us on a break. No, that doesn't mean that I never want to see you again or that I'm calling it quits completely, but I need some space from you Gin. Please respect that._

_Harry_

_Ps- If you would like to, I wouldn't hold it against you to see other people. _

Harry reviewed his letter with satisfaction. He thought it might be a little below the belt to bring Arthur into it, but if it got her to stop pelting him with owls, at least while at work, then it was worth it. He briefly wondered whether or not it was cheap to do this through a letter but decided that he couldn't bring himself to care. If he went to see her it would end in tears and hysterics and he just didn't have the energy for that right now. He just wanted it to stop. He didn't pause to think about the fact that the idea of Ginny being with someone else while on their 'break' really didn't bother him. He sealed the parchment, summoned an office owl and sent it off.

As he sat back down, he felt lighter than he had in weeks.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ginny only sent back one owl after she had received Harry's letter. It contained one word, "Fine." That was just _fine_ with Harry. The only problem was that now Hermione was on his case to use his "space" to figure out what was wrong in his relationship with Ginny. Oh, he knew all too well what was wrong with his relationship with Ginny, he just couldn't tell Hermione. Still, he knew that nothing would stop her when she thought she was right. He well remembered SPEW from their Hogwarts days. Hermione harped on him for days to go out for a bit, maybe meet up with some of the people from training, or old Hogwarts friends. Harry kept putting her off because he knew it would lead to questions about Ginny that he didn't quite know how to answer. It was one thing to lie to the press, it was another to sit there and lie to the faces of your old friends, or your co-workers. It didn't sit well with Harry.

It was nearly a week later when Harry, walking down the hall with his arms full of papers, and several stacks floating behind him, collided with the last person he expected to see in the Magical Law Enforcement office.

"Is that how you plan to catch the bad guys, Potter? Going to kill them with paper cuts?" a familiar voice drawled as Harry tried to right his balance.

Suddenly, the papers were taken out of his hands and, without the weight, Harry's balance failed him. He toppled over, landing hard on his arse. He winced and looked up to see Draco Malfoy grinning down at him, pure amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Or are you going to make them pity your poor coordination skills in the hopes that they'll come quietly?" he asked, smirking gleefully.

"Oh, stuff a sock in it, you," Harry muttered, "and help me up!"

Draco reached down with a hand as Harry reached up. Draco's hand was warm and soft and Harry felt a jolt of pleasure run through him as Malfoy hoisted him to his feet.

"Thanks," Harry said, somewhat breathless.

"Any time, remember, Potter?" Draco said.

"Harry," he said, "Why don't you call me Harry, Draco?"

"Alright," Draco said softly, "Harry."

Harry felt someone squeeze his hand and he looked down to realize that he was still holding on to Draco. Harry's own hand was tanned and had plenty of little scars on it, most of them from the office owls, though a fair few were from his school days and the war. Draco's hand, by comparison, was smooth, pale and long fingered. Harry remembered the look of those hands wrapped around his cock and he shivered. He looked up to see Draco watching him with a very hungry, almost feral look in his eyes.

"I...uh...yeah," Harry mumbled, completely aware that he looked and sounded like a moron. Draco smirked, squeezed his hand once more, and slowly let go.

"So, _Harry_," Draco said, emphasizing his name, "What are you doing tonight?"

Harry, caught off guard, looked at him in shock and blurted out, "Nothing."

Instantly, he wanted to smack himself because, really, how much more damage could he do? He'd already shown Draco that he was incoherent, now he'd shown him that he was a loner on top of it.

"Well, then, you're free to go out with me tonight," Draco said, as if it were already settled.

"Out?" Harry repeated, "With you?"

"Yes, Harry, that's the general idea," Draco smirked, "We can grab something to eat, catch up a bit." Draco raised an elegant eyebrow, "Unless, you'd rather not?"

"I—No!" Harry said, realizing that he'd yelled a bit, he lowered his voice, "No, I would like to...it's just, you caught me off guard, that's all."

"It's okay," Draco smiled and Harry found himself beaming back at the other man. "I can stop by your house first, I don't think you'll know how to get to the place I'm thinking of."

"Is it, uh, Wizarding?" Harry asked.

"No," Draco's smile softened, "It's Muggle, I know how the press follows their Saviour."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly at Draco, "Thanks."

"So," Draco said, ignoring Harry's thanks, "8 o'clock sound alright?"

"Uh, yeah," Harry said, "I live at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place."

"Really?" Draco asked, "I remember that place as a child, it was ghastly. Does it still resemble a House Elf tomb?"

Harry chuckled, "No, I've managed to clean it up a bit. No more heads on the wall. Though, your Aunt's portrait doesn't seem to want to come down."

Draco smirked, "No, she would have made it extremely hard to do. I think she knew how much the family disliked her."

"I wonder why," Harry mused, "She's such a charming gal."

Draco snorted and handed Harry his papers back. Harry took them gratefully and smiled at Draco. He was about to turn away and say his goodbyes when Draco leaned in.

With his lips right against Harry's ear, and his breath hot against Harry's skin, Draco whispered, "Be more careful Harry, next time I see you sprawled out on the floor like that, I may not be able to stop myself."

Harry shivered, his trousers feeling uncomfortably tight under his Auror robes, and watched as Draco walked away without another word.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Draco showed up right at 8 o'clock on the dot and Harry, nervous as all hell, was pacing a hole in the hallway rug when the doorbell rang. He jumped and ran to open the door. A gust of cool air washed over him, making his freshly washed skin pebble, as Draco stepped in. He smiled at Harry.

"Hello, Harry," his voice was, like in the bathroom with Ginny, pure and unadulterated _sex_. Harry shivered again, but it wasn't from the cool air.

"C'mon in," Harry said, closing the door behind Draco and taking his coat. "I forgot to ask you before, what should I be wearing?"

Draco glanced down at Harry's attire, he was wearing a pair of well fitted Muggle jeans and a plain grey t-shirt. He smirked. "Let's see what you've got, shall we?"

Harry shrugged and led the way upstairs, a little self-conscious about having Draco in his bedroom, but he had been smart enough to clean it up a tad when he got home, so it wasn't a complete write off. Draco walked into the bedroom behind Harry and commented,

"I like what you've done, Harry, it's much brighter."

"Thanks, I had a lot of help from Mrs. Weasley and Hermione. It took us _ages_ to get all the grim off the walls," he said, heading for the wardrobe. He pulled it open and stepped back, "This is what you're working with."

Draco took a look at the insides of Harry's closet and grinned, "Well, you've certainly improved from our school days, Harry."

Harry blushed, "Yeah well. A lot of things have changed since then."

"So I see," Draco murmured as he pulled out a black shirt that looked like it would cling to Harry's body. "Try this."

Harry took the shirt and turned around to place it over a chair as he slipped out of his t-shirt. He had just thrown the grey tee on the chair and picked up the black one when he felt a cool hand touch his back. Harry froze.

"Do you still play Quidditch, Harry?" Draco asked quietly, his breath lightly touching Harry's shoulder.

"I...uh...sometimes," Harry mumbled. His eyes slid shut as he felt Draco's hands start to wander over his back, across his shoulders and around his waist.

"It shows," Draco whispered.

The next thing Harry knew, Draco's lips were on his shoulder. The other man slowly kissed his way over Harry's shoulder and up his neck.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry murmured, tipping his head to the side and giving Draco better access.

Draco stepped closer, pressing their hips together and tightening his arms around Harry's waist. Harry's head fell back onto Draco's shoulder as the other man nipped and licked at his neck.

"Harry," Draco murmured, "You taste good."

Harry felt Draco's hands start moving over his stomach. One hand went up, seeking out his nipple, which Draco gently pinched. The other hand ghosted down, fingers threading through Harry's light trail and over his uncomfortably tight jeans. Harry couldn't help but buck his hips forward as Draco used his palm to rub Harry's erection.

"Draco," Harry gasped, "What are we doing?"

"We're touching each other," Draco said, quietly, pressing his palm down on Harry's cock for emphasis, "Is that okay?"

"Fuck, yes," Harry said. Turning around, he didn't hesitate as he captured Draco's mouth with his own.

Draco's mouth was warm and soft and Harry thought he might be able to lose himself in it. He sucked Draco's bottom lip into his mouth and bit down on it gently, Draco's ensuing moan spurred him on to slip his hands under Draco's button down shirt and seek out flesh. He found it, warm and inviting, and before he knew it he was pulling at Draco's buttons and the other man was chuckling. Helping him, Draco unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall off of his shoulders.

Harry's eyes feasted on the sight of Draco's chest. He was lean and toned, just as Harry had suspected. His hands began mapping the pale flesh, watching in fascination as Draco's pink nipples hardened before his eyes and his chest began to heave. When Harry leaned down to capture one pert nipple in his mouth, he was rewarded by Draco's soft sigh and his hands in Harry's hair. Harry licked and nibbled at both nipples before slowly tracing his way back up to Draco's neck. He licked a path from his shoulder to his jaw and followed it by blowing gently on the wet skin. He was pleased when Draco shivered and clenched his hands on Harry's biceps.

"Harry," Draco murmured, "Do you still want to go out tonight?"

"Not if you'll be putting that shirt back on," Harry muttered, licking Draco's jaw.

"Merlin forbid it," Draco mumbled. Suddenly, Harry felt himself being pushed backwards. He followed Draco until he felt his bed hit the back of his knees and he fell backwards onto the mattress, bouncing once. Draco slowly lowered himself onto Harry and kissed him softly on the mouth. Pulling back, he looked at Harry as if he were asking permission and Harry felt that he should confess about now.

"Draco, I—I've never..." he trailed off, hoping that he was blushing as furiously as he felt.

Draco grinned, "You've never been with a man?"

Harry shook his head and Draco's grin widened.

"Are you telling me that I'm the only man you've ever done anything with?" he asked.

Harry knew he was bright red now but he nodded nonetheless.

Draco leaned in and kissed him forcefully. When he pulled back it was just enough that he could murmur, "You have no idea how much that turns me on."

Draco set about showing Harry what two men could do together if they felt so inclined. Slowly, the stripped each other's trousers off, followed by their pants, until they were lying side by side and as naked as the day they were born. Harry relished in the feeling of Draco's body pressed up next to him, their cocks brushing with every movement. Draco reached out and gripped Harry without warning, causing the other man's breath to catch as his hips thrust forward. Grinning, Draco murmured a wandless spell and suddenly his grip was slick and warm. Harry gasped, his eyes wide.

"Handy, isn't it?" Draco asked, his amusement barely contained.

"Something like that," Harry gasped as Draco began to stroke him.

"Harry," Draco murmured, leaning over his bed partner, "I want you."

Harry groaned and his eyes slipped shut even as he felt his insecurities rise, "I...don't know—"

"That's okay," Draco murmured, taking is hand away from Harry, he whispered another wandless spell and shifted himself so that he was lying on his back in the middle of the bed, "I'll show you."

Harry sat up, his dick throbbing painfully, but his attention on Draco. He watched as the blonde bent his knees and placed his feet flat on the bed, showing Harry all of him. Harry swallowed audibly as he looked at Draco's most intimate parts. He moved closer, his eyes feasting on the sight before him.

"You have to prepare your lover," Draco whispered as he reached down, his finger's seeking out that small area of puckered skin.

Harry watched, his jaw hanging open and his dick twitching as Draco slowly inserted a finger into himself, pumping slowly. His finger glistened and Harry realized that the second wandless spell that Draco had muttered had been for himself. Draco added another finger, pumping both of them in and out of his body.

"Fuck me," Harry whispered, aware that Draco was watching his face but unable to tear his eyes away from what the blonde was doing to himself.

"One day," Draco murmured. Harry looked up to see Draco smiling at him.

"May I?" Harry asked, inching forward so that he was kneeling between Draco's legs.

"Please," Draco said, he whispered the spell again and suddenly Harry's fingers were lubricated. Gently, he pressed two of them into Draco's body.

He sucked in his breath as the tight warmed enveloped his fingers. He could just imagine putting his cock there. The thought made him ache.

"Stretch your fingers," Draco whispered. Harry did as he was told, moving his fingers about and stretching Draco's body. He was mesmerized as Draco began pushing himself down onto Harry's fingers faster.

"Another," Draco commanded. Harry complied and Draco groaned softly. He continued pumping his fingers in and out, using them to stretch Draco, until Draco grabbed his wrist.

Looking up, Harry saw that Draco's normally pale flesh was flushed with a pink tint. "Please," he whispered and Harry was reminded of the first time Draco Malfoy had said those words to him. A comforting sense of _rightness_ settled over him.

Harry nodded and, grasping himself in his hand, he lined his cock up with Draco's opening.

"Just go slowly," Draco told him.

Harry gently pressed into Draco, watching as his head slipped past the tight ring of muscle. The sensation was incredible and he groaned loudly. Slowly, he sheathed himself in Draco's body, the tightness, the warmth, was like nothing he had ever imagined. And he had imagined quite a bit.

"Are you okay?," Harry asked.

"Fucking brilliant," Draco said, "Move Harry, please."

Harry complied, pulling out slowly and pushing back in. He moaned louder, "Merlin, Draco! You...you feel...incredible."

"Ungh," was all Draco said.

Harry began to move faster, pushing into Draco at a steady pace. Both of them were panting and Harry had just realized that he should have been touching Draco when all of a sudden, Draco cried out and his entire body tensed. Harry stopped immediately.

"Don't stop! DON'T BLOODY STOP!" Draco cried, gripping Harry's waist with his legs.

"But—"

"MOVE!"

Harry obliged, snapping his hips forward. He watched as Draco's eyes flew shut and his mouth fell open, "Yes, right there," he murmured.

Taking this as a good sign, Harry continued to thrust into Draco at that angle and, if Draco's moans were any indicator, he was doing a good job. He could feel that familiar coil of tension and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He reached between them and grabbed Draco's cock and began stroking it along with his thrusts. Draco's eyes flew open and he gasped, "Harry!"

"Draco, I...I'm..." Harry's hips began moving faster in a graceless but delicious rhythm.

"Yes, yes, Harry...Ohhh," Draco moaned loudly, throwing his head back into the pillows.

Harry felt Draco's body clamp down on him and it threw him right over the edge. He came hard, crying out Merlin knew what, as Draco shouted his name one more time and came all over his chest and Harry's hand. Harry continued to move as the waves of pleasure washed through him, and when they finally left him he felt himself collapse on top of Draco, stickiness and all. He had never felt so relaxed in his life.

Turning his face into Draco's neck he murmured, "Am I crushing you?"

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's back as his legs tightened around his waist.

"Pleasantly."

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HEIDI! 3


	2. Please Help!

HEY GUYS!

I have a favour to ask of you on behalf of one of my good friends from undergrad. She is doing her **THESIS** on **HARRY POTTER FANFICTION.** How fucking awesome is that? I would have done a Masters if I had thought about writing about the Fandom.

She has put together a short 10-15 minute survey that is **COMPLETELY ANONYMOUS** for **AUTHORS** of the Harry Potter Fandom. If you write HP fic, even if you've never posted it, please complete the survey! If you know of authors who would be willing to help a gal out, please send them the link, or link them to me and I will talk to them. I can personally vouch for Rachel, we attended McMaster University together for four years and poked each other awake in Satire class for just as long. **Please, please, please do her a solid and complete the survey.**

Here is the link: http: / / app . fluidsurveys . com/s/hpff/

You'll have to delete the spaces that I have put in because fanfictionnet doesn't allow links for external sites to be posted here (which is a pain in the rear) but both Rachel and I would be eternally grateful to all of you!

Thank you MUCHLY!


End file.
